shattered_kingdomsfandomcom-20200214-history
House Redhawk
House Redhawk of the Perch is a Dornish house. The Perch is located in the foothills of the Red Mountains south of the Redwater, a river that flows from the Red Mountains to the Sea of Dorne, just north of Yronwood. Their arms are a red hawk within a black sun on a light brown field. Their words are Our Talons are Sharp. History Founding When Daemon Blackfyre proclaimed himself king during the First Blackfyre Rebellion, House Yronwood rose up to support the bastard and rebelled against House Martell. With House Redmane in complete disarray, they were easily cowed into raising their banners and strength against the crown. The only man of House Redmane that remained loyal to King Daeron II was perhaps the most famous man of House Redmane, Ser Henry Redmane, the first Dornish man to serve among the Kingsguard. Henry "the Hawk" was a younger brother of Lady Ellyn who had joined the Kingsguard seven years prior when Prince Maron Martell and Princess Daenerys Targaryen were wed. The fighting was fierce in Dorne as House Yronwood and House Martell waged open war against each other once again. Ser Henry was sent down the Boneway to assault Yronwood. Ser Henry took Wyl, who was at the time a banner of House Yronwood, and killed the lord and his adult sons. Henry pushed forward, his Targaryen loyalists fighting further along the Boneway and eventually meeting the Yronwood troops in the hills south of the Redwater. When the call for aid came from Daemon Blackfyre, House Yronwood were unable to send troops along the Boneway to aid the rebels and also allowing House Martell and other Dornish troops to join the assault without worry of House Yronwood attacking their rear. After Daemon was killed and his army defeated, House Yronwood was forced to bend the knee in defeat. Ser Henry "the Hawk" accepted Lord Osmund Yronwood's surrender and placed the local lands under martial law. This included all lands of Ser Henry's birth currently controlled by his sister, Lady Ellyn. Although House Redmane had a very insignificant role in the conflict, they would find themselves punished as a great deal of other rebel houses had. For his bravery and loyalty, King Daeron II favored Ser Henry Redmane as never before. Ser Henry had one bastard son, named Symon, from before his time as a member of the Kingsguard. King Daeron immediately legitimized Symon and with the surname Redhawk in honor of his father's service to the crown. King Daeron also forced the marriage of Lord Osmund Yronwood's eldest daughter to Symon. It was said she was a maid of incredible beauty and would have made a fine prize for any man throughout the newly formed Seven Kingdoms. Even still, the king stripped parts of House Redmane's holdings and gave them to House Redhawk. This included parts of Redwater and half of its market, as well as much of the surrounding areas on the south side of the Redwater's banks. Lastly, Lady Ellyn's ladyship was stripped and House Redmane was forced to carry on as a knightly house without the right of pit and gallows. House Redmane remained under the dominion of House Yronwood. It is said House Martell opposed such a punishment to House Redmane and instead requested the king to punish House Yronwood in their stead, alas King Daeron II did not heed their council. The Vulture King The Vulture King, who was believed to be from house Blackmont, saw this young house and took advantage of its still weak foundation. He was able to attack the trade routes of the newly formed house many times. Even being so bold as to attack their port directly taking much of the goods for themselves. Symon Redhawk's squire and eldest son and heir, Davon, lost his life in a pitched battle against the Vulture King's men. Symon's second son, Artor, was a page at Yronwood at the time. There he would stay as the Marcher Houses of Dondarrion and Caron brought justice to the Vulture King some years later. It is said that House Redhawk aided in tracking the Vulture King through the Red Mountains, even assisting the Marcher Lords who Dorne had long rivaled and warred. Treachery Lord Artor had three sons, Henry, Ormund and Lewyn. Henry and Ormund were always rivals, attempting to best one another at everything they did. When they grew into adulthood the rivalry became more heated as each sought to court the same girl, the second daughter of Lord Yronwood. The girl showed both men affection, and in the end a sorted love triangle formed. It ended badly as these things typically do. In a fight to the death, Ormund badly wounded Henry, causing the heir to be unable to sire children. Ormund was sent to the Wall, while Henry would go on to rule House Redhawk only for his much younger brother, Lewyn, to produce the next heirs of the house. Henry died of suicide some time after his first nephew was born. The boy was named Roland. Ascent Through marriage, Lord Olyvar and Orlan Blackwater and become fast friends. And when House Blackwater was destroyed almost to the last, it was natural for Olyvar's father, Roland to take Orlan's family at the Perch and Redwater. Even though they were without a home, Blackwater's resources were sizeable, and with the influx of funds and men, House Redhawk's military and wealth grew. Myriam's Defection Lord Olyvar's younger sister eloped with the Redmane heir when she was young. And although Olyvar's father, Roland, attempted to thwart the marriage, the Shattering quickly broke out afterward and there was nothing to be done. It was a deep and embarrassing cut to House Redhawk which brooded for some years until Quentyn Martell rose up in rebellion against House Martell. It was only then that blood was finally shed between the Redhawk's and the Redmane's at last. Quentyn's War During Quentyn's War, Lord Olyvar followed House Yronwood in open rebellion against Princess Arianne. Olyvar felt that woman was unfit to rule due to her lecherous ways. Unfortunately for House Redhawk and Yronwood, their rebellion was defeated. House Redhawk was then made to serve House Martell directly, paying all tithes to Princess Arianne directly. It was a grave defeat that weakened Lord Olyvar's house and was made worse due to the fact that House Redmane had backed the Martells instead of doing their duty of following their liege lord of House Yronwood. Today, Lord Olyvar has kept his military strong, but has been distracted from secular concerns by that of faith. Septas and septons have been brought to the Perch to preach the Seven Pointed Star to Lord Olyvar's family and followers. To some this is a concern of some note